I Need You
by ILoveDannyPhantom
Summary: Sam, Danny, and Tucker get together to study for a major test. When Tucker leaves, will Sam gain enough courage to tell Danny that she loves him? Or if she doesn't what will happen? A fluffy oneshot!


**Ok to make up for my first fic (which was sad and depressing), I'm made a fluffy D+S fic! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat,I DO NOTown Danny Phantom (dang)) or I Need You by LeAnn Rimes. (once again, dang)**

_Italics thoughts_

Underline lyrics

**I Need You**

Ever since Ember McLain attacked, Sam's been feeling some new feelings towards Danny, but she could never bring herself to tell him that she loved him. She tried hiding it but it was so obvious that Tucker noticed without her telling him, but Danny was totally clueless. Ironically, Danny had fallen in love with Sam too and didn't know how to tell her either. Tucker knew also but was faithful enough to not tell them the other's secret. It was a Friday, the trio had gotten together to study for a major test on Monday. "The test" Mr. Lancer told them, "Is challenging, although I expect all of you to pass with flying colors." All three of them got nervous. "Ok, I call weekend studying at my house. My parents are gone for the weekend and I'm sure they won't mind if you guys came over." whispered Sam to Danny and Tucker. Right after school, they stopped at Tucker's house to ask his parents if he could go to Sam's to study for the test they said "Fine, but only until 10:00" Then they went to Danny's to ask. His parents said, "Ok, you can stay out as long as you want." Then they all went to Sam's to start studying. They were there the whole day. The hours passed by and it was now 9:58. Tucker piped up. "Guys I gotta get home or my parents will be mad." "Ok Tuck, see ya later." "Bye" And with that Tucker left, leaving Danny and Sam alone. Then, silence. Danny broke the silence and said, "Well, it's just you and me now. Huh?" "Yeah, I guess so." Sam replied. Her mind was screaming at her. _You guess so? Of course it's just you and him now! Tell him you love him! Kiss him! _'Not yet!' she told herself. Then they got back to studying. A few times, Sam would stare at Danny and he would notice and look at her and then she would turn her head quickly away as to say, 'No, I wasn't staring and/or looking at you!' Danny would smile but Sam wouldn't notice. A few times though, Sam had caught Danny staring at her and he did the same thing that she did. Finally, Sam said, "Danny… I… um…I have to tell you something." "What is it?" Danny asked giving her his full attention, his eyes twinkling. Just looking at his beautiful eyes made Sam weak in the knees. If she was standing, she would've fallen over. "I… I… just wanted you to know that…that…" _She's gonna do it! _Her mind said. _She's actually gonna tell him that she loves him! _"that Paulina's a dirty, shallow little witch!" she finished. _What! _Her mind screamed and cursed at her. "Ok… well I better head out. I'm tired." he said while yawning and then stretching. Danny got up and went ghost. "Bye Sam. See ya later." He flew out the window. He was a few feet away from the window when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh crud! I forgot my books!" He flew back to the window to find Sam trashing her room. She was obviously mad. She never turned towards the window yet so Danny turned invisible so she wouldn't be able to see him and floated by the window watching her. Then she started screaming, "WHY CAN'T I TELL HIM! WHY CAN'T I SAY I LOVE YOU TO HIM!Danny had no idea what the heck she was talking about. Then she stopped trashing the room and walked over to her surround sound stereo and put a CD in and pushed play. A soft country tune came on. Then the music grew and it became stronger. While the intro played, she walked over to her bed to the side that was facing the window and fell on her knees and she clasped her hands together and propped her head on her hands. **(By the way, I will have motions of what she's doing while the song is playing. After a sentence of lyric, I will have what she's doing while that sentence of lyricwas playing. If they are the same motions for a few sentences, I will have it marked **(same)** only once until the next change in motion. Words in parenthesizes are motions and words not underlined or not in parenthesizes are what Danny's doing. All the motions are done towards the window ironically even though Sam didn't know that Danny's there.) **Then the words started and she sang with them.

I don't need a lot of things(head still on hands)**  
**I can get by with nothing (same)  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  


When it comes to loving you (she gets up and walks over to a picture of Danny hanging on her wall)  
you're my only reason (same)

you're my only truth

Danny's eyes widen. He never heard her sing before. She was breath taking. What she did next took him by surprise.

I need you like water (she points to the picture and then turns away)

Danny had seen that picture many times before. He knew it was himself.  


Like breath, like rain (she brought her hand to her mouth and pinched her fingers together and pulled them away from her mouth to signify breath and then put her hands a foot away from her and wiggled her fingers and brought them down to signify rain)  


I need you like mercy (she clasps her hands together in front of her as if to pray)  


From heaven's gate (she throws her hands in the air and pretends to part something)  


There's a freedom in your arms (she embraces herself)

That carries me through (same)

I need you (points to picture again)

Danny started smiling. He didn't know she felt the same way that he did.

You're the hope that moves me (puts her hands on her heart)

To courage again (same)

You're the love that rescues me  


When the cold winds, rage (she shudders)  


And it's so amazing (she walked slowly around the room)  
'cause that's just how you are (same)  


And I can't turn back now (she turns her back on the window and turns back around)  


'cause you've brought me too far (takes her hands from her side and bring them up into the air in time to the music)

I need you like water (she points to the picture and then turns away)

  
Like breath, like rain (she brought her hand to her mouth and pinched her fingers together and pulled them away from her mouth to signify breath and then put her hands a foot away from her and wiggled her fingers and brought them down to signify rain)

I need you like mercy (she clasps her hands together in front of her as if to pray)

From heaven's gate (she throws her hands in the air and pretends to part something)  


There's a freedom in your arms (she embraces herself)  
That carries me through (same)

  
I need you (points to picture again)

Oh yes I do (same)

I need you like water (she points to the picture and then turns away)  


Like breath, like rain (she brought her hand to her mouth and pinched her fingers together and pulled them away from her mouth to signify breath and then put her hands a foot away from her and wiggled her fingers and brought them down to signify rain)  


I need you like mercy (she clasps her hands together in front of her as if to pray)  


From heaven's gate (she throws her hands in the air and pretends to part something)  


There's a freedom in your arms (she embraces herself)  
That carries me through (same)

I need you (points to picture again)  
Oh yes I do (same)  


I need you (she walked over to her bed to the side that was facing the window and fell to her knees and clasped her hands together and put her head on her hands again)  
I need you (same)

She put her head face down on the bed and cried. "I wish I could tell you how I feel Danny. I love you." she said out loud. Danny could hear her and his heart fluttered. About five minutes later, she heard **_tap tap tap. _**She looked up and saw Danny with a goofy smile on his face and he was waving to her.He phased in and said, "I uh… forgot my books." "Ok" Sam said trying to hold back tears and sounding like she just got up from bed in the morning. "Sam, I wanted to tell you something, and no it's not about Paulina being a dirty, shallow little witch like you said. Although I agree with you." "You do?" Sam's voice lightened and sounded normal. Then she frowned. "But I thought you had a crush on her." "Not anymore. My heart belongs to someone else." "Oh, that's great. Who?" Sam rolled her eyes and sounded sarcastic. "You." Danny replied as he walked forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "I love you Sam" Then he started singing lightly into her ear, "I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you." Sam backed away so she could look at him, her face red from blushing. "You heard me didn't you." Sam asked. "Yeah" he laughed. "You were breath taking." Sam blushed redder than before. "Thanks. And by the way…" she started. She put her forehead to his. "I love you too Danny." And with that, she kissed him on the lips. No fake-out-make-out kiss, a real 'I love you' kiss. Then they broke away. "Sam I have a question." "Shoot." She replied. "Will you dance with me like the night I fell in love with you? The night Paulina turned into a dragon whenever she got angry." "I'll be more than happy to." Sam put the song she sang back on and they slow danced. The last chorus to the song played and they were very close to each other. I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you They leaned in for another kiss while dancing.

If this was an episode, they would continue kissing and we would back out the window and keep backing away, farther away from the house and see the whole city. Then we would hear Sam whisper, "I need you…"

**Me: Snif Don't you just love fluff? crying**

**Sam: Why are you crying?**

**Me: Because I'm so happy! Whaaaaa!**

**Sam puts her head on his hand and gives Danny an 'oh brother' look.**

**Danny nods and smiles.**

**Danny: Well, anyway as soon as ILoveDannyPhantom stops crying, we'll get to what we have to say.**

**Me: Snif No, no, start without me. Whaaaaa!**

**Sam: Oh get over it!**

**Danny: …**

**Sam: Anyway, before I get angrier, lets wrap this up.**

**Danny: IloveDannyPhantom wants to thank everyone for reading and hoped everyone liked the story and most of all the fluffyness.**

**Sam: She also says, "Please review"**

**Me: Thanks guys for taking over for me here. Still crying**

**Sam: Grrr… Take us out of here… NOW! (takes hold of Danny's collar and pulls him towards her and stares at him with fire in her eyes and her teeth showing)**

**Danny: Fine, fine. Going ghost!**

**Danny goes ghost and takes a hold of Sam and flies away with her.**

**Me: Bye you guys!**

**Danny: See ya!**

**Sam: Next time if you write a fluffy fic like this one, don't cry.**

**Me: I tried not to! Come on, I can't help myself! Bye everyone thanks for reading and like Danny said I hope you liked the story and like Sam said, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**


End file.
